Foolish Games
by Sahel
Summary: [KaiRei] Los Bladebrakers estan de gira, pero el humor de Kai se ha vuelto insoportable, por ello le piden a Rei que haga algo para cambiar su ánimo.
1. El reto

_Este Fic esta dedicado a KeaLangrey, puke es una persona hermosa y este es su regalo de Cumpleaños ¡felicidades pkño!_

**:Foolish Games:**

**Capitulo 1 El reto**

-¡Rei por favor!

Fue el enésimo llamado de un suplicante Tyson al joven chino que cansado, sólo atinaba a respirar profundamente y masajear sus sienes en un intento por tranquilizarse. Algunas veces lidiar con el talentoso muchacho no era nada fácil y era en momentos como este, en que Rei admiraba la capacidad del capitán del equipo para mantener al peliazul a raya… y hablando de Kai ¿en dónde demonios estaba cuando se le necesitaba?

-Tyson…- replicó el pelinegro en un intento por evitar que el otro siguiera su tormento.

-¡Anda Rei, di que sí!

-¡Pero Tyson, aun no sé que es lo que quieres que haga!

-Rei…- llamó el pequeño geniecillo de las computadoras, interrumpiendo al dueño de Dragoon antes de que comenzara otra inteligible plegaria de convencimiento.

-Los chicos y yo… bueno, es que… estamos algo cansados del excesivo entrenamiento de Kai, creemos que debería relajarse un poco. Es decir, ni siquiera estamos en un torneo, esta es sólo una gira de exhibición.

-Sí Rei, tienes que admitir que últimamente ha estado más mandón y amargado que de costumbre, especialmente conmigo ¡No me da ni cinco minutos de descanso! – se quejó resentido Tyson, refunfuñado algo inteligible que sólo hizo a los demás sonreír ligeramente, todos sabían del extraño placer que Kai encontraba en mortificar al menor.

-No puedo negar eso, pero él…

-¡Pero nada Rei! La verdad es que lo que sea que le pase, se está desquitando con nosotros... bueno, excepto…

-¿Excepto? – presionó Rei al escuchar la duda en el menor, mirándolo inquisitivo cuando Tyson evitó el contacto de sus ojos y rascó su cabeza nervioso. El instinto de Rei despertó de inmediato, algo le decía que no le gustaría conocer el final de aquellas palabras.

-Contigo. –concluyó Kenny ganándose de inmediato la confusión del ojiámbar, antes de que mutara en ofensa por la aseveración. Kai no era el tipo de persona que hacía diferencias a la hora de entrenar, bah! No mostraba preferencia por nada que no fuera el beyblade; la única razón por la que el ruso no estaba tras él a cada segundo, era por su propia disciplina de trabajo. No era un experto en artes marciales por nada.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¡Sí lo es! –Replicó Tyson de inmediato- ¡por eso eres perfecto para esta misión!

-¡¿qué misión! – exigió exasperado, ¡tenían mas de media hora pidiéndole hacer algo, que aun no terminaban de pedir!

-¡Hacerlo feliz!

-¿¡Qué?

-¡Tyson, no lo digas así! – intervino Max, quien había estado callado y sólo escuchaba la conversación, hasta que el peliazul con esa última frase, logró que todos los colores se fueran del rostro del chino.

-Mira Rei, sólo te pedimos que hables con él para que deje de presionarnos tanto, que aproveches su agrado por ti para abogar por nosotros.

El chino enarcó una ceja ante la última frase del rubio, miró a los otros dos para asegurarse que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. Su rostro se arrugó un poco mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al pecho, no le gustaba ha dónde estaba fluyendo esta plática.

-¿Qué les hace creer que yo le agrado más que cualquiera de ustedes?

-¡Oh vamos Rei! Nunca te grita, te contesta con más de dos palabras… ¡de hecho te contesta, no comparte cuarto si no es contigo, te deja al mando cuando no está y tus rutinas de ejercicios nunca son tan pesadas como las nuestras.

-Además… - continuó Max a las razones expuestas por Tyson- … eres el único al que realmente tolera, más que eso, el pasa su tiempo libre contigo por voluntad propia.

El rostro de Rei se mantuvo impasible, pero sus ojos amenazaban con la creciente furia que estaba en su interior ante las insinuaciones que los dos menores le soltaban. Si es que en verdad había otro tipo de trato entre ellos, era porque él se lo había ganado por su esfuerzo y dedicación al equipo, respetaba al peliazul y acataba comandos cuando era necesario, a diferencia de los tres presentes.

-Independientemente de eso, Kai necesita relajarse. Luego de todo lo que hemos vivido estos tres años, de lo que sabemos que vivió en la abadía con su abuelo… Kai necesita de un amigo, uno real al que pueda recurrir por apoyo y confidencia.– complementó Kenny, nuevamente tomando la palabra para mostrar una razón más imparcial que las expuestas por los otros dos, quienes ahora cabeceaban afirmativamente a sus palabras; mientras Rei parecía estar evaluándolas por primera vez.

-Él sabe que cuenta conmigo – replicó el chino luego de varios minutos de silencio, aun irritado por lo que insinuaban sus compañeros.

-Él cuenta con todos nosotros Rei, pero necesita algo más y sabes bien que ni Kenny, Tyson o yo seremos capaces de pasar sus barreras, para él sólo somos compañeros de equipo. Pero tú podrías llegar a tener una verdadera relación de amistad con él.

Los cuatro jóvenes callaron. Tres de ellos atentos a cada mínimo gesto y parpadeo que su compañero chino efectuaba, mientras éste realizaba una introspección valorando lo que se le había dicho. Rei resopló pesadamente meneando la cabeza en negación de la inverosímil situación en la que de pronto se encontraba.

-Hablaré con él sobre el entrenamiento. –

-¡Genial Rei! – exclamó aliviado Tyson, satisfecho con la idea de que sus entrenamientos serían menos severos.

-Sí, genial… pero, hablar con él sobre un asunto en particular no es suficiente – intervino de nuevo Kenny, volviendo a atraer sobre sí la seria mirada del nekojin.

-Lo que… lo que de verdad queremos pedirte es… es… - el castaño de ocultos ojos agachó la cabeza con un gran sonroje en sus mejillas. Rei le miró, mordiendo su lengua para no presionar al menor y conocer el final de esa frase. La suave y nerviosa risilla de Max le hizo voltear la vista sobre él, quien de igual forma, evitó mirar al pelinegro, codeando a Tyson en las costillas para que concluyera por ellos.

-Ehm… pues como ya te había dicho, queremos que lo hagas feliz.

Una delgada y definida ceja negra se elevó inquisitiva dándole a su dueño un aire de fuerza imponente. Rei apretó los puños haciendo rechinar sus dientes mientras esa vocecilla en su cabeza se burlaba de él por la propuesta. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando al hacerle semejante petición? De verdad, sino fuera por su carácter templado y disciplina…

-Rei, no te enfades – murmuró Max al ver la frialdad en los ambarinos ojos del mayor, tan amenazantes como los del mismísimo Kai Hiwatari. Esos dos, tenían mucho más en común de lo que creían.

-Escucha, no es sólo la petición egoísta de que si él se siente infeliz nosotros pagaremos por ello. Realmente creemos que Kai necesita ayuda. Se está lastimando a sí mismo con la actitud que tiene, no es saludable su aislamiento ni ese resentimiento y desconfianza con todos y para todos, se está perdiendo de disfrutar experiencias… de vivir. A pesar de su carácter fuerte, Kai necesita comprensión y cariño, la clase de afecto que no tuvo de niño porque su abuelo le negó una vida normal en la abadía.

Rei desvió la mirada, cada palabra dicha por Kenny tenía una dolorosa verdad en ella. Muchas veces él se había preguntado de dónde Kai sacaba la fuerza para mantener ese carácter frío y distante. Ahora tenía una idea de qué sucedió con él y saberlo, le despertaba una enorme necesitad de querer ayudarle…

-Entiendo Kenny pero… ¿qué podría hacer yo? –

-¡Rei por favor!- volvió a suplicar Tyson- Esto no es sólo por el bien de Kai, es por el equipo. Si continuamos de esta manera, no podremos aguantar mucho y esta gira será un verdadero infierno.

Sólo inténtalo. -concluyo lastimero.

-Tienes razón Rei, no es justo lo que te estamos pidiendo. Entendemos que tengas miedo, no cualquiera podría manejar a Kai… ¿Hey Tyson, que tan bien te llevas con Tala?

Los ojos de Rei relampaguearon con furia hacia el de lentes. No era tonto. Kenny lo estaba provocando y lo sabía. Kai no le desagradaba, al contrario desde que conoció al ruso, sentía por él un profundo respeto; con el tiempo y todo lo que habían superado, esa inicial simpatía se transformó en un real sentimiento de amistosa admiración.

Sin embargo Kai era un desafío difícil, qué tan capaz sería de lograr doblegar al reacio ruso despertó su innata curiosidad y la mención del pelirrojo capitán de los ex-Demolution Boys alertó su orgullo e instinto de competencia.

Incrédulo de a dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos, se gruñó a si mismo. Pero su boca decidió abrirse y hablar antes que se arrepintiera.

-Bien lo haré. – dijo de pronto, asombrando a los tres menores por su abrupta respuesta. El chino se había quedado mudo mientras ellos pensaban en su plan B.

-Me deberán una muy grande por esto.- concluyó frustrado, mirando en advertencia a los otros que ahora pintaban una ensoñadora y satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro y se mostraban dispuestos a celebrar su victoria.

··

Entró molesto, tanto que la puerta resonó un poco demasiado fuerte y cuando un par de pupilas carmesí se encontraron con las suyas Rei se petrificó. El indirecto causante de su actual humor estaba justo frente a él y no era algo que hubiera previsto.

En el momento que abandonó a los otros, todo lo que cruzaba por su mente era alejarse de ellos lo más posible, para evitar acabar con su propio equipo si es que se atrevían a pedirle una insensatez más… ahora sin embargo, no parecía haber sido tan buena idea, pues enfrentar al ruso tan de golpe le recordaba lo que había aceptado hacer.

Tragó saliva difícilmente, sintiendo un inesperado calor abrazarle las mejillas.

-Err… lo siento, no quise interrumpirte – murmuró con rapidez, para de similar forma dirigir sus pasos a la cama y tenderse sobre ella, ocultando el rostro en su almohada.

Kai le miró inquisitivo, no perdiendo detalle del repentinamente nervioso comportamiento del pelinegro. Algo no estaba en su lugar, a pesar de que el chino era amable y honesto, él sabía que Rei no solía mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones; era sumamente cauteloso. Dedujo sin temor a equivocarse que la guardia baja del asiático venía de sus tres compañeros de equipo, con quienes había estado la última hora. A veces admiraba la paciencia que les tenía, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliazul bicolor cuando escuchó un ahogado y cansado suspiro provenir del pelinegro. Kai volvió su vista al libro que tenía en las manos, ignorando al otro, para darle espacio a que se tranquilizara.

A veces, no sabía si agradecer el amor al silencio del ruso o exasperarse por ello. Cualquier otra persona ya le habría cuestionado qué le sucedía; pero no, Kai no era cualquier persona y era obvio que no le importunaría para preguntarle nada. A veces deseba que lo hiciera, él solía cuidar su privacidad casi tanto como el ojirojo, pero no rehuía a contestar si se le hacía una pregunta directa y en este momento tenía ganas de desahogarse.

Resopló nuevamente desenterrando el rostro de su almohada y girando lo suficiente para mirar al capitán de los BladeBreakers permanecer cómodamente sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y las piernas extendidas cruzadas ligeramente por los tobillos. Su atención clavada en la lectura de un grueso libro que tenía entre las manos.

Rei lo admiró por un momento, recordando algunas de las cosas que Kenny había mencionado antes. Sí, era cierto que Kai había tenido una vida sumamente difícil, probablemente más de lo que ellos sabían, y seguro siempre sentiría la carga de ser el heredero de Voltarie y último Hiwatari. No podría esperarse nada más que su conducta huraña y esquiva ¿cierto? Pero Kai no era solamente eso, él era un excelente y habilidoso beyjugador, inteligente y enigmático, culto y sofisticado en su muy peculiar forma de ser; además era sin dudas, un chico atractivo, estaba comprobado que era quien más miradas féminas atraía en todas sus presentaciones, aunque el ruso jamás prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas. Tyson comentó en una ocasión que el peliazul capitán era asexual, pues nunca había mostrado interés en nadie, fuese quien fuese. Y aunque lo creía imposible, probablemente tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

-¿huh? –Rei despertó de su introspección al escuchar la firme y ligeramente irritada voz del ruso resonar de pronto en la habitación. Enfocó su perdida mirada para encontrarse, otra vez, con los agudos ojos de Kai escudriñándole.

-Tienes diez minutos mirándome fijamente. ¿Por qué? –respondió serio el ruso, dejando claro en su tono seco que esperaba una respuesta rápida y satisfactoria. El nekojin tragó nervioso, y se reacomodó en su cama, adoptando una posición casi de meditación para quedar frente al otro.

-Sólo pensaba –murmuró con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios- Oye Kai, demos una caminata.

Ahora fue el turno del ojigrana de lucir inesperadamente confundido, aunque sólo por cuestión de segundos, pues su rostro y mirada rápidamente volvieron a lucir indiferentes. Encaró una ceja interrogante, Rei entendía perfectamente qué significaba ese gesto, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

-La tarde esta deliciosa como para estar encerrado en un cuarto de hotel, además no hemos conocido nada de la ciudad y mañana partiremos de nuevo. –explico con suavidad, usando un tono de voz tan elocuente como hipnotizante, uno que sabía pocos podían evadir con éxito.

-Hn –

Claro, Kai siempre tendía a ser una excepción en todo. El ruso, con su clásico gruñido, había desestimado su invitación volviendo a concentrarse en su libro. El chino arrugó ligeramente el rostro, se levantó de la cama y tras dar los dos pasos que le separaban del reacio vecino, se plantó frente al peliazul.

-No seas amargado y acompáñame.

Dos intensas pupilas granas se clavaron en Rei plenamente inescrutables, haciendo sentir al asiático completamente petrificado; lo había presionado más de lo debido y si no se replegaba ahora, probablemente mañana tendría una rutina de ejercicios realmente pesada. Suspiró abatido, no podía echarse para atrás, su promesa a Tyson, Max y Kenny lo detenía.

Rei, para nueva sorpresa del soviético, no se intimidó con su advertencia y al contrario, ahora tomaba asiento en _su_ cama y utilizaba sus felinos y expresivos ojos ámbar como una emotiva y silenciosa petición de consentimiento, reforzada por una dulce voz.

-Anda Kai por favor, significaría mucho para mí si vienes conmigo.

El peliazul permaneció inmutable. Sus ojos fijos en el joven frente a él que parecía realmente deseoso de su compañía; por un eterno minuto ninguno dijo nada y todo en la habitación desapareció salvo las pupilas del otro, parecían estar envueltos en una pequeña batalla que ninguno quería perder.

Finalmente Rei cedió, desviando sus ojos y resoplando derrotado. Una quebrada sonrisa en sus labios fue lo único que el capitán de los Bladebreakers distinguió antes de que le diera la espalda.

-Como sea

Mañana, seguramente Rei tendría un espasmo en el cuello de lo rápido que levantó la cabeza por la respuesta del ruso. Él sabía que esa sencilla frase era su indiferente forma de aceptar; la más enorme y contenta sonrisa del nekojin apareció en sus labios iluminando su rostro. El peliazul contuvo su aliento ante la visión.

-Gracias Kai.

El aludido hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se levantó de la cama, sus pasos seguros y elegantes dirigiéndose a la puerta; tras él un muy satisfecho pelinegro no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía ganador del primer asalto de la operación: Hiwatari.

_Continuará…_


	2. Explicación

_Este Fic esta dedicado a KeaLangrey, puke es una persona hermosa y este es su regalo de Cumpleaños ¡felicidades pkño!_

**Capítulo 2 Explicación**

-¡Hey chicos, dónde estaban!.– saludó Max al ver entrar a la suite que compartían los Bladebreakers a los dos mayores del equipo, quienes venían con semblantes relajados y ropas ligeramente húmedas.

-¿Acaso fueron a entrenar?.- preguntó Kenny extrañado, luego de alzar la mirada de su computadora y analizar la condición en que llegaban ambos jóvenes.

-¿Entrenar? Creí que no había entrenamiento hasta mañana… - dijo Tyson curioso, acercándose a los demás con un enorme plato de cereal en al mano y una gran cucharada en la boca.

-El tuyo será mañana y será doble si no dejas de comer ahora –respondió reacio Kai, quien le había lanzado una mirada de reprobación al dueño de Dragoon no sólo por verle hablar mientras comía, sino por encontrarlo aun en pijama. El ruso bufó molesto y se encaminó a las habitaciones.

-Eh… espera Kai – llamó Kenny, tragando nervioso cuando la fría mirada roja del mayor se dirigió como plomo sobre él.

-Ti-tienes un mensaje del Sr. Dickinson – concluyó rápido. Kai arrugó el rostro ligeramente y volvió sus pasos hasta donde el menor dejó libre su computador para que el bicolor pudiera checar el mensaje. Sólo un par de minutos le tomó conocer el contenido y luego de un gruñido, el ruso se alejó de nuevo hacia los cuartos.

Cuando desapareció de la pequeña cocineta en donde se encontraban los demás, un sonoro suspiro de alivio se escuchó al unísono. Rei volvió sus ojos a sus tres compañeros y no pudo evitar una sonrisa juguetona al verlos por fin sentirse a salvo de la furia soviética que tenían por capitán.

-Oye Rei… - inició Kenny, viendo cómo el asiático se entretenía sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de naranja y bebiendo contento de él - … ustedes, eh... estaban entrenando ¿cierto?

El chino le miró con un gesto extraño, luego suspiró y se alzo de hombros.

-Sí Kenny, estábamos entrenando

-Pero creí que…

-Kai y yo no dejamos las rutinas - continuó adelantándose a la explicación que sabía le pedirían- fue el trato que hicimos a cambio de que las tres sesiones semanales que ahora ustedes tienen – concluyó haciendo un movimiento con su mano para desestimar el asunto y volviendo a tomar el refrescante jugo que tenía aun en su vaso.

-¿trato, por qué un trato? – preguntó confundido Tyson, dando voz a una interrogante que sus otros dos compañeros también se hacían.

-Bueno, no creerían que Kai cedería a dejar los entrenamientos simplemente porque se lo pidiera ¿o sí? –replicó Rei con un tono de obviedad y lógica abrumante, mas al ver las expresiones confundidas de sus compañeros, sintió una gotilla de sudor bajar por su cabeza.

-A cambio de reducir sus entrenamientos, yo acepté ejercitarme al ritmo de Kai – terminó, aclarando a lo que se refería como 'el trato'.

Los otros tres permanecieron sorprendidos por la noticia, ellos inocentemente habían creído que cuando Kai cancelo los exhaustivos entrenamientos diarios, lo había hecho por la excelente labor de convencimiento del nekojin. En esos cuatro días que llevaban con el nuevo régimen, no les había extrañado encontrar a los mayores levantados primero que ellos, siempre habían sido madrugadores y simplemente parecía normal.

Ahora sin embargo, el beneficio del que disfrutaban a cambio del sacrificio de su amigo, les parecía demasiado culposo. Rei, leyendo perfectamente las expresiones de culpa y remordimiento río ligeramente, sinceramente enternecido por ello.

-Descuiden chicos, yo estoy bien. He entrenado toda mi vida, sería extraño no hacerlo ahora. –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa reconfortante en los labios. Concluido ese asunto, Rei les dejó con una subliminal orden de limpiar la cocineta y prepararse para la firma de autógrafos a la que debían asistir ese día; entones se dirigió a su habitación.

En el cuarto encontró a un Kai recién bañado y terminando su arreglo personal, al colocarse sus famosas marcas azules en el rostro. El ruso pasó su mano por sus alborotados cabellos y tomando su chaqueta se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?. –cuestionó curioso el chino, tenían una agenda que cumplir y el primero en acatarla era siempre el ruso.

-Dickinson – respondió colocándose su chaqueta- Cuida que estén listos, partiremos a las 10:15 en punto, ¿está claro?

-¡Sí, mi capitán!- contestó risueño Rei, haciendo un ademán con su mano en la frente, antes de desaparecer en graciosa huida al baño, luego de la fulminante mirada que le lanzó Kai por la bromita.

El ruso se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero meneo de cabeza cuando estuvo seguro que el asiático no lo vería. Era por detalles como ese, sencillos y auténticos que el chino se había ganado su amistad. Sin más que aguardar, salió de la suite para encontrarse con el rechoncho organizador de la BBA.

··

-¿Dónde está? ¡Ya deberíamos estar en camino y tomando el almuerzo!. –

-¿Tyson, no piensas en nada más?.

-Claro que sí jefe, pero es que estoy en desarrollo y necesito comer

-Sí claro

Las risas de sus tres compañeros hicieron sonreír levemente a Rei, quien mirando por enésima vez su reloj, se aseguraba de que ahora, faltaban cinco minutos para las once del día y ellos seguían en al suite esperando la llegada de su capitán. No podía evitar preocuparse por desconocer el paradero del peliazul, Kai era extremadamente puntual y si no estaba ahí, era porque algo importante debió pasar con el Señor Dickinson.

Una nueva oleada de risas y reclamos le hizo levantar el rostro hacia los tres menores, que ahora estaban entretenidos con un videojuego y permanecían relajadamente ignorantes de la ausencia del ruso.

Esos tres.

Si no fuera por esos tres y su extraña petición… una nueva sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chino. A pesar de lo difícil que le fue convencer a Kai de cambiar los entrenamientos, no podía dejar de valorar que gracias a ellos, había logrado acercarse más al bicolor en esos días, que en los tres años anteriores.

En aquel primer paseo, Rei empleó sus mejores tácticas comunicativas y seleccionados temas para -por ridículo que pareciera- agradarle a Kai. No fue sino hasta que aquel mirándolo extrañado y cuestionándole que demonios le pasaba fue que Rei avergonzado desistió; entonces, se sumieron en un silencio que lejos de incomodarles se volvió complemente placentero. Aquel día, habían caminado por un parque cercano al hotel y luego recorrieron la zona colonial del lugar, comentando de vez en cuando algún detalle de la arquitectura que admiraban.

Cuando volvieron al hotel ya ambos venían relajados y Rei aprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle de los horarios. Ciertamente no había sido nada fácil abordar el tema, ni soportar la fría mirada del ruso y sarcásticos comentarios; pero cuando el mismo Kai propuso el intercambio de rutinas, el sorprendido definitivamente fue el asiático.

Ahora, días después de llevar el nuevo entrenamiento, Rei podía admitir que ejercitarse con Kai, lejos de los tres menores, era diez veces mejor y más efectivo; además, le había dado la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el ruso y descubrir que Kai era bastante capaz de llevar una conversación si lo deseaba, incluso que tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Asimismo tenía que admitir que el pasar tiempo juntos, le ayudaba en su extraña misión.

Un inesperado y estruendoso portazo sacó al asiático de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo incluso saltar ligeramente sorprendido de su asiento. Dos segundos después, un huracán de cabellos azulados e infernales ojos carmesí aparecía enfrente de los Bladebreakers, mostrando un semblante sombrío y aterrador.

-¡Empaquen sus cosas, esta estúpida gira termina ahora!

-¡¿Qué!.- un cuarteto de voces hizo eco de inmediato ante aquella orden, sumado al confuso semblante de sus compañeros.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kai? ¿por qu..

-¡No me discutas Tyson y hagan lo que ordeno! – espetó un furioso peliazul que de inmediato se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la habitación que compartía con el nekojin, para él mismo comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

En el living, tres consternadas miradas se fijaron en Rei, quien a pesar de estar igualmente confundido, sonrió a sus compañeros y les pidió calmarse, mientras se levantaba y con felina cautela se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba su alterado capitán.

··

El suave clic de la puerta le confirmó a Kai lo que ya suponía, que el pelinegro iría a buscarle para una explicación, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sentía ningún interés en hablar con el nekojin sobre la infame reunión con Dickinson, sabía bien que aquel con su voz calma y esa aparentemente inagotable paciencia lograría de algún modo tranquilizarlo. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, odiaba esa capacidad del ojiámbar.

-Kai qué…-

-¡Sólo empaca! – interrumpió cortante y seco, sin dar oportunidad de terminar la oración. El ruso le daba la espalda ejecutando él mismo la orden que había dado, sin embargo, a pesar de no poder ver al pelinegro, sabía que éste tenía una expresión atónita marcando sus facciones, que sus peculiares ojos amarela estarían más abiertos que lo normal, parpadeando constantemente como si ello le ayudara a comprender mejor lo que pasaba. Una diminuta sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kai por la imagen mental y el bufido que escuchaba en el otro.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Rei luego de salir de la pequeña conmoción- ¿Por qué de pronto quieres que nos retiremos de la gira?

El ruso no parecía tener intención de contestar nada, simplemente seguía guardando sus cosas dentro de su maleta. Rei suspiró y sin intimidación alguna, invadió el espacio personal del ruso al alcanzar su brazo y detener el movimiento que pretendía hacer para sujetar más objetos.

-Vamos Kai, háblame

-Sólo has lo que te digo

-No sin una razón… ¿qué pasó en esa reunión? – continuó Rei, clavando su decidida mirada en los rojizos ojos de su compañero, quien había vuelto tres cuartos de su cuerpo para enfrentar al nekojin con firmeza.

-Dickinson te prearregló una beybatalla con Bryan.

-Oh…

-La rechacé – concluyó tajante el ruso, soltándose del chino para continuar empacando.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Rei sinceramente intrigado, el peliazul enarcó una ceja a su tono – No, no me mires así; de verdad Kai, por qué rechazaste el reto, te conozco bien y sé que debe haber una razón.

-Es mi derecho como capitán.

-¿Derecho? – repitió extrañado, para luego fruncir levemente el rostro – Kai, por favor dime que no rechazaste ese reto en _mi_ nombre, sólo porque 'era tu derecho como capitán'.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –inquirió molesto – ¡Era una pelea con Bryan, quien por si no recuerdas te mandó al hospital y te mantuvo en terapia por meses! ¡Si apenas pudiste vencerlo hace tres años, no tendrás oportunidad ahora!

-¡Oh, pues gracias por el voto de confianza _capitán_!

-Rei…

-¡No Kai, creeme que sé muy bien de lo Bryan es capaz, pero adivina qué, yo también he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo peleador de hace tres años- espetó molesto, aunque sus doradas pupilas brillaban más con dolor que enfado- ¡y si creerme incapaz de ganarle es tu único argumento, ahora mismo iré con el Sr. Dickinson y aceptaré la pelea! ¡Te demostraré que puedo vencerlo!

Antes de que Rei supiera qué sucedía, se vio acorralado contra la pared, franqueado por dos musculosos brazos que le impedían moverse y enfrentando la furiosa mirada escarlata de un no muy complacido soviético.

-Kuznetsov no busca sólo una pelea Kon, usará esto para vengarse y humillarte frente a todos por lo que sucedió en su primer encuentro. _No. Te. Dejaré. Pelear_.

Rei pasó saliva nervioso, la voz de Kai era baja y hosca, y el que le llamara por su apellido claramente le indicaba lo cercano a realmente enfadarlo que estaba; pero no podía simplemente rechazar el reto y quedar como un cobarde que se escondía tras su capitán. No, él tenía que pelear y demostrar quién era, sin importar cuán molesto pudiera llegar a estar el ruso. Tomó aire y reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, esperando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada e insegura como realmente se sentía bajo la aguda mirada del otro.

-Dame una razón por la que no debería.

-¡Porque _yo_ lo digo! – espetó el peliazul furioso, empuñando una mano para luego estrellarla contra la pared en la que tenía acorralado al nekojin, quien sólo cerró los ojos por reflejo ante el exabrupto del otro, pero una vez expulsado, volvió a fijar su mirada dorada en el mayor.

-Encantador Kai… pero no es una razón.

El ceño del ruso se arrugó, acentuando su peligrosa mirada grana sobre el pelinegro. En un inconsciente acto de intimidación, Kai cerró casi completamente la distancia entre él y Rei, dejando entre sus cuerpos sólo escasos centímetros, sus manos se apoderaron de los brazos del chino y su rostro se inclinó tanto que Rei pudo sentir su aliento chocar contra su faz. Sorprendido y desconcertado, Rei no pudo más que registrar lo tremendamente intenso que era brillo en los ojos de Kai, eran tan rojos y abrasadores como el abrumante calor que su cercanía le proveía.

En un insulso reflejo, Rei levantó los brazos para colarlos entre ambos cuerpos, presionando patéticamente sus palmas contra el pecho del soviético, ganándose a cambio una mayor resistencia del peliazul bicolor.

Kai permanecía en silencio, sólo observando al rostro del nekojin. Su quijada se apretaba tensa y su respiración era errática, señal de lo alterado que estaba. Y no había nada que Kai odiara más que no ser capaz de controlarse… pero la necedad del chino a pelear con su compatriota lo exasperaba a sobremanera. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía bien, estaba consiente de que Rei podía ganarle a Bryan si volvían a enfrentarse. Él mismo había comprobado en carne propia lo fuerte que se había vuelto, pero aun así, la sola idea de que pudie…

-Kai… - escuchó su nombre susurrado en un quedo lamento y volvió su atención al pelinegro, quien ahogaba una queja, perfectamente legible en sus gestos. Kai reaccionó, destensó un poco el rostro y de inmediato liberó de sus torturadores manos los brazos del chino… al menos lo suficiente para ya no lastimarlo con su férreo agarre.

Sin la dolorosa presión, los ojos de Rei volvieron a posarse en los suyos, y Kai maldijo a ese par de expresivas pupilas que para él, encerraban una mezcla de misticismo y beldad imposible de resistir.

El peliazul cerró con fuerza sus párpados; Rei tuvo que contener la respiración cuando Kai volvía a abrirlos para fijar sus ojos en él, pues esta vez, ese par de pupilas eran diferentes… Esta vez los ojos de Kai eran increíblemente cálidos y apasionadamente tiernos, mirarlos era contemplar la viva imagen de la emoción.

-No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar –musitó Kai con una voz suave y queda, incrementando el asombro del nekojin, cuando el ruso alcanzaba su mejilla deslizando apenas perceptiblemente la punta de sus dedos sobre ella, dejando una erizadora caricia.

-No me lo perdonaría.

Rei apenas pudo registrar todo el momento, estaba abrumado por la confesión de Kai, su intensa mirada, el exquisito roce, hipnótica voz e intoxicante cercanía; pero más que nada, estaba desconcertado por su incapacidad para reaccionar a la situación. De ser cualquier otra persona, estaba seguro que ya lo habría empujado lejos y probablemente estampado el puño en su rostro, por la comprometedora posición en la que le tenían. Pero no era cualquier persona, era Kai…

Y estaba tan cerca… tan deliciosamente cerca…

-¿Hmm, Kai? – una tercera voz interrumpió de pronto, rompiendo el momento en el que ambos estaban. Rei sintió sus mejillas arder y de inmediato giró el rostro de lado, para que ninguno de los otros dos alcanzara a verle; mientras Kai, inalterable como sólo él podía ser y con un renovado gesto de enfado viraba ligeramente para encarar indiferente al rubio que permanecía confundido en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? – espetó con total control y frialdad.

-Eh… el Sr. Dickinson está aquí y… y… quiere hablar contigo – repuso Max con recelo; el peliazul arrugó más el ceño y volvió su rostro a un esquivo asiático, que seguía evitando enfrentarle.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – susurró casi sobre el oído de un Rei que apretando los ojos con fuerza, apenas y pudo contener un gemidito por la escalofriante sensación de aquel aliento contra su piel, limitándose sólo a asentir con la cabeza. Kai bufó derrotado, alejándose por fin del aturdido chino.

Rei escuchó como los pasos del bicolor se alejaban de la habitación y desfallecido contra la pared, por fin se permitió respirar de nuevo, incrédulo y enfadado consigo mismo por su actitud. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? No, él no estaba inexplicablemente molesto por la interrupción de Max, ni resentía el perder aquel embriagante calor; y sobre todo… no concebía a su corazón acelerarse y sus entrañas revolverse por recordar las palabras de Kai, ¿cierto?...

¿Cierto?

_Continuará…_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas._


	3. Revelación

_Este Fic esta dedicado a KeaLangrey, puke es una persona hermosa y este es su regalo de Cumpleaños ¡felicidades pkño!_

**Capitulo 3 Revelación**

Todo el estadio se cimbró completamente con la última gran explosión que las dos enormes bestias bit desataron cuando sus mejores y más poderosas técnicas chocaron directamente a la orden de sus amos. Una espesa cortina de humo se levantó cubriendo la arena, unísonos alientos permanecieron contenidos en espera a que se diluyera, y dejara entre ver al ganador de tan reñida pelea.

Cual profecía siendo cumplida la beybatalla entre Bryan y Rei había sido muy cerrada, en momentos Falborg dominaba férreo al asiático, sólo para un momento después verse contenido y poderosamente contraatacado con mayor agresividad y potencia por el tigre del chino.

Ahora tras el último ataque, la expectativa, ansiedad y el desespero por conocer el resultado final embargaba a cada uno de los asistentes a aquella exhibición.

Sin embargo, de entre los cientos de espectadores, sólo uno se mantenía con el semblante imperturbable y los brazos cruzados al pecho en una postura erguida y de aparente calma; pero si alguien se fijara mejor, notaría como sus brazos estaban siendo estrangulados por sus propias manos y como su mirada escarlata brillaba tensa.

Lentamente, angustiosamente lento, la nubosidad comenzaba a disiparse y pronto una esbelta figura aun de pie comenzaba a distinguirse, levantado con aparente firmeza, la cabeza gacha ocultando la mitad de su rostro más mostrando una extraña curvatura en los labios. Justo frente a él, con una rodilla enterrada en el piso como soporte y con obvio esfuerzo por seguir respirando se apreciaba, en cansada postura al contrincante.

La contrastante imagen perpetuó el tenso silencio unos segundos más, hasta que la voz de Jazz luego de un tartamudeo nervioso, puso en palabras el destino final de aquella beybatalla.

-¡Amigos no puedo creerlo! _COf COf_... ¡Luego de este impresionante ataque sólo Driger sigue girando!… -

El asombro por tal declaración se escuchó en todo el estadio, cómo creer que Driger seguía en la batalla si su dueño permanecía con un laborioso respirar agachado en el piso; mas cuando en las pantallas se mostraba el aun giratorio blade, el sonoro alarido de alegría y emoción se dejó oír con fuerza en todo el estadio.

-…por lo tanto, ¡El ganador de esta beybatalla es Rei, de los Bladebreakers!-

-¡Rei! – gritaron al unísono tanto Tyson como Max, encaminándose junto con Kenny hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro, quien lentamente comenzaba a ponerse en pie, sonriendo satisfecho. Llamó a su poderoso tigre y al tenerlo en la mano, levantó el brazo en señal de victoria. Una nueva ovación llegó a coro desde todo el coliseo y segundos después se encontró rodeado por sus amigos entre abrazos emocionados de felicitación.

Desde 'la banca' de los Bladebreakers, un par de pupilas carmesí también le miraban atentas; Kai se mantenía con los brazos cruzados al pecho y una casi inexistente sonrisa en los labios; cualquiera que tuviera las agallas para mirarle más de dos segundos, se daría cuenta del orgullo que sus ojos destilaban al observar a su compañero como el vencedor.

Cuando Rei se giró sobre sí para buscarlo con la mirada, el ruso asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Una enorme sonrisa en el chino fue su contestación a su gesto; segundos después el asiático observaba cómo Kai se daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo y se retiraba de la arena.

No importaba.

Rei sabía que la aparente indiferencia y lejanía del peliazul bicolor no era más que una fachada; él sabía que a Kai le interesaba, de no ser así, no habrían pasado los últimos tres días juntos entrenando al límite, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y desarrollando una mejor resistencia, pues si había alguien que conocía la forma de pelear de Bryan era el capitán de los Bladebreakers.

Ya lo buscaría después para agradecerle.

**-oo-**

Deliciosamente relajante.

Así se sentía el agua de la regadera corriendo por su cuerpo, refrescando su acaramelada piel, destensando sus exhaustos músculos, diluyendo el cansancio de un día tan largo. Los demás chicos le habían propuesto salir a celebrar tan importante triunfo, pero le parecía innecesario y algo ególatra, además, estaba seguro que Kai no asistiría a nada que organizara Tyson y festejar sin el ruso le parecía incorrecto; había sido por la incondicional ayuda e inigualable apoyo del peliazul que había logrado ganar.

Luego de aquel momento en la arena, no había vuelto a ver a Kai en toda la tarde y en verdad quería hablar con él. Soltó una risilla baja, le parecía increíble esa… ansiedad por intercambiar palabras con el ruso; seguramente nadie le creería lo comunicativo y sabio que podía ser Kai cuando dejaba de lado su papel de 'frío capitán'; pues cuando el peliazul bajaba la guardia, podía llegar a ser incluso cariñoso y lo había comprobado ya en más de una ocasión.

Kai le había demostrado su preocupación por el enfrentamiento con Bryan, su interés creando una rutina especial de entrenamiento para fortalecerlo. Su amistad al escuchar siempre sus ideas y su compasión cada vez que agotado, terminaba llevándolo en brazos hasta la cama. Estaba consiente que como habían asegurado antes Tyson y Max; Kai no era así con todos los miembros de su equipo y sintió sus mejillas arder por saberse diferente ante los ojos del soviético.

Meneó la cabeza confundido, últimamente estaba pensando mucho en el ruso y no entendía muy bien por qué; pero estaba seguro que entre más conocía a Kai, más intrigante le parecía… y definitivamente su curiosidad quería ser saciada.

Pero… intentaría descifrar el misterio ruso después, por ahora lo único que realmente quería era simple y sencillamente dormir. Descansar y recuperarse de su extenuante pelea.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras que con otra secaba su cabello. Alcanzó la cama y dejando de lado la tarea de peinar su larga melena, cambió la absorbente prenda de algodón por sus cómodos pants grises; esos que ahora le quedaban algo sueltos, pues había perdido algo de peso en estos días con el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento…

Desde el entrenamiento que su cuerpo se sentía agotado, pero no se quejaba; a cambio había mejorado su técnica e intrínsecamente, conoció un poco más de lo que Kai vivió en la abadía; pues Kai le contó algunos detalles, sólo para explicar el porque sabía que Bryan respondería de una manera en específico.

Suspiró cansado, terminando de levantar su cabello en una coleta suelta, sin usar la banda en la que solía contenerlo. Un leve quejido salió de su boca con el movimiento, tanto su hombro como el costado derecho de su cuerpo estaban seriamente adoloridos y todo gracias a un certero golpe de Falborg, era en momentos así que dudaba del beneficio de estar tan conectado con su blade.

Se encaminó hacia el espejo sobre la cómoda y colocándose de costado examinó los moretes que se extendían por aquella afectaba parte de su anatomía, de los cuales también se destacaban algunos rasguños nada estéticos en su piel.

-Vaya, seguro sumarán puntos a tu atractivo…- se dijo a sí mismo en un tono entre sarcástico y resignado.

-Creo que a pesar de ellos, luces muy bien. –Llegó la inesperada contestación por detrás del pelinegro, quien ligeramente sorprendido se volvió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba, recargado sobre el marco, el desaparecido ruso.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan silencioso? Me asustaste – gruñó Rei con fingida ofensa, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el mueble, buscando entre los frascos sobre el, un ungüento en específico que sabía aliviaría la molesta.

-Hn –

Cuando Rei levantó la mirada pudo ver a través del espejo cómo Kai terminaba para plantarse justo detrás de él, mirando por sobre su hombro el reflejo del nekojin. El de ojos ámbar podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kai, reconociendo que el ruso estaba parado dentro de su espacio personal… o él dentro del suyo… y eso era algo que pocas veces el peliazul permitía.

Un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer toda su piel y el interior de su estómago. Algo en aquella penetrante mirada carmesí le ponía confusamente nervioso. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina al sentir como la mano de Kai alcanzaba algunos de los cabellos sueltos que caían sobre su hombro lastimado y los movía a un lado, lejos de la mallugada piel.

Sorprendente fue el reconocer que el roce de Kai era sumamente gentil y Rei por un momento se preguntó si alguien alguna vez le había tocado con tal ternura antes. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar pero nadie, ni Mao ni ninguna otra chica pudo venir a su mente; y sorprendentemente se encontró a sí mismo arqueando ligeramente la espalda para continuar sintiéndolo.

'_¿Qué demonios?'_ – abrió los ojos inmediatamente y fijándolos en Kai que continuaba observándolo desde el reflejo del espejo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

Sintió al ruso moverse, para segundos después encontrar la mano que sostenía el relajante ungüento, completamente vacía. Parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

-Siéntate en la cama – ordenó indiferente Kai, caminando él mismo hacia el mullido mueble. Rei le siguió tontamente, sentándose en el borde de la misma, justo delante de Kai; mientras recogía su coleta y la pasaba por sobre su hombro derecho, peinándola lenta y convulsivamente. Definitivamente estaba nervioso.

Rei tembló casi imperceptiblemente cuando las manos de Kai se posaron sobre su piel y comenzaron a moverse suave pero firmemente sobre su lastimado hombro, presionando en los puntos exactos para destensar el músculo. Los ojos del nekojin volvieron a cerrarse, eso era lo que había necesitado todo el día, un efectivo y perfectamente bien ejecutado masaje de descanso.

Todo el dolor y la ansiedad desapareció en ese momento ¡Dios! Se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Las manos de Kai eran tan cálidas y suaves, tan gentiles… algo más que anotar a la lista de 'descubrimientos' en el soviético. El efectivo masaje estaba logrando relajarlo al grado de ya no sentir la molestia causada por las secuelas de su pelea con Bryan.

Rei tuvo que morder su labio inferior cuando aquellas hábiles manos bajaron un poco más por su espalda, tenía que contener el gemidito que pugnaba por salir de su boca gracias a la electrizante sensación que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Tuvo que contener igualmente el ansia de arquear la espalda y conseguir un roce más profundo. Lo que embarazosamente no pudo evitar, fue pronunciar inconscientemente el nombre del peliazul en un ahogado susurro.

Las manos en su espalda se detuvieron un segundo, un eterno y angustioso segundo antes de volver a posarse sobre su humectada piel. Esta vez sin embargo, los movimientos de aquellos dedos se volvieron más lentos, sensualmente cadenciosos en su recorrido cuesta arriba por la espina del pelinegro. Los parpados de Rei se abrieron lentamente, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer y su respiración entrecortarse, un abrumado nekojin giró lentamente su rostro para mirar a Kai por sobre su hombro.

Estaban tan cerca… pudo ver el fuego de la pasión ardiendo en esos ojos carmesí y sentir el aliento de Kai rozarle los labios como única advertencia de lo que vendría a continuación y no le importó. Rei simplemente cerró sus parpados nuevamente y ladeo el rostro un segundo antes de sentir como sus labios eran acariciados tentativamente por otro par.

Por alguna extraña razón la acción no le pareció inesperada, pero su reacción a ella sí. Rei se encontró a sí mismo virando un poco el cuerpo y ladeando el rostro hacia la izquierda para tímidamente responder al beso. En el fondo de su mente una voz gritaba que estaba haciendo una locura, pero simplemente no podía resistirse, el beso era suave, tierno y tentativo; no resultaba ni agresivo ni demandante, como lo hubiera esperado del ruso.

No supo cuanto tiempo ese roce de labio con labio duró, cuando Kai se retiró todo en su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y su rostro seguramente tenía el mismo color que las pupilas del soviético. Sintió los dedos de Kai acariciar su mejilla mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura y sutilmente le giraba para que sus cuerpos estuvieran casi enfrentados. Totalmente avergonzado pero necesitado de una confirmación de lo recién sucedido, Rei levantó su mirada hacia los intensos ojos de Kai.

Encontrando nula resistencia en el chino, Kai se inclinó nuevamente para sin ninguna advertencia volver a tomar los labios de Rei en los suyos. Le sintió estremecerse, pero luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se relajó entre su abrazo y responder más activamente en el nuevo beso que compartían.

'_Maldición… besa bien'_ – pesó para sí mismo Rei, analizando el movimiento que los labios del soviético realizaban sobre los suyos; no se consideraba un chico con gran experiencia, pero sí el no contaba con mucha práctica, entonces las chicas a las que alguna vez había besado definitivamente no contaban con ninguna comparadas con Kai. El ruso tenía una técnica perfecta, sus labios eran suavemente cadenciosos, buscaban pero no demandaban eran ávidos sin ser abusivos y tenían un sabor completamente intoxicante. Sin pensarlo, dejó que sus brazos se enredaran en el cuello de Kai cuando sintió que sus posiciones cambiaban y ahora se encontraba sobre la cama con el peso del peliazul parcialmente sobre él. Tampoco puso resistencia cuando Kai profundizaba el beso al solicitar entrada a su boca al deslizar su lengua por sobre sus labios.

Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, Rei se encontró ante una nueva oleada de deleitables sensaciones y halló completamente placentero el intercambiar besos con alguien tan fuerte y agresivo como Kai; alguien que le quitara el control de lo que sucedía sólo para compartirlo con él. Dejándose llevar por el beso, movió una de sus manos, pasándola por debajo del brazo del ruso, abrazando su espalda y atrayéndolo a descasar completamente sobre sí el peso de su cuerpo; gimiendo dentro de la boca de Kai al sentirse cómodamente atrapado debajo.

Fue entonces que el dolor en su baja espalda punzo con fuerza, obligándolo a quejarse y separarse de la boca del ruso, quien comprendiendo todo con asombrosa rapidez, se medio incorporó del nekojin.

Dos pares de pupilas se enfocaron en la otra, respiraciones agitadas, labios enrojecidos y mejillas sonrosadas podían encontrarse en sus rostros. Contrastantes eran las emociones que fluían en aquellas pozas de color fuego y ámbar; claramente Kai -cuya pasión se mantenía en sus ojos- podía ver la incredulidad, el desconcierto y creciente miedo que brillaba en la mirada del pelinegro y podía sentir perfectamente como sus brazos iban perdiendo fuerza y se deslizaban de su cuerpo, buscando alejarse de él lo más posible.

El ruso respiró profundamente y arrugando ligeramente las cejas Kai se incorporó completamente, para sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama, quedando parcialmente de costado al Rei.

-Lo lamento. –fue su escueta disculpa, antes de levantarse y con paso orgulloso y porte inquebrantable caminar hasta la puerta y salir de la habitación cerrando en silencio, dejando tras de si a un confundido y abrumado asiático.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Rei pudiera hacer algo más que permanecer tendido en la cama con la mente revuelta y la punzante sensación de ardor sobre los labios. Ese, por mucho, había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida y su insaciable boca le estaba recriminando por haber truncado lo que prometía ser una estupenda sesión de…

NO

¡Cómo podía estar pensando en eso! No solo había besado a otro chico –algo que nunca cruzó por su mente- sino que terminó besando nada mas ni nada menos que a Kai, ¡el estoico capitán de los Bladebreakers!.

Arrugó el ceño y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo tras de ellas mientras ahogaba un gruñido de frustración y desespero. Todo esto era culpa de los chicos… ni no le hubieran pedido acercarse más a Kai… ayudarle a dejar de ser tan cerrado, tan frío o cruel…

No. Kai era sensible y amable y acababa de comprobar lo apasionado que el ruso podía llegar a ser. Ese pensamiento le hizo arder el rostro nuevamente, pero su conciencia le repetía que no podía negarlo, Kai se había mostrado vehemente y entregado con él…

Se había mostrado vulnerable…

"…_A pesar de su carácter fuerte, Kai necesita comprensión y cariño, la clase de afecto que no tuvo de niño porque su abuelo le negó una vida normal en la abadía." _ Las palabras de Kenny resonaron en su mente con fuerza y la imagen de dos pupilas carmesí heridas y tristes se clavó en su mente. Así se habían visto los ojos de Kai cuando se separaron, cuando el peso de lo ocurrido cayó sobre Rei… cuando se disculpó y se marchó de la habitación.

Otra nueva verdad cayó en los hombros del chino; Kai se había abierto a él y lo había rechazado.

-Maldición… ¿qué he hecho?

_Continuará…_

() Jazz nombre que doy al cronista de las batallas de beyblade XDD

Mil gracias a todos los reviews, los aprecio mucho! Sugerencias y comentarios, se agradecen.


	4. Entendimiento

_Este Fic esta dedicado a KeaLangrey, puke es una persona hermosa y este es su regalo de Cumpleaños ¡felicidades pkño!_

_advertencia: Todos lo que esté en cursiva, es un flashback._

**Capitulo 4 Entendimiento**

-Brrr… eso estuvo frío-

-¡Cállate Tyson! – reprendió enérgico Max, el fuerte portazo que Kai había dado al salir, ya había sido suficientemente malo como para que el dueño de Dragoon hiciera gala de su sarcasmo. Preocupado, el rubio volteó a ver a Rei, quien aun tenía los ojos puestos sobre la puerta por donde el ruso acababa de salir.

-Rei… -llamó suavemente el americano, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro, que pareció salir de sus pensamientos y viró sus ojos al menor. Le sonrió melancólico y se levantó del sofá, dirigiendo sus pasos a la solitaria habitación que hoy dejarían para volver a viajar; una última exhibición y toda la gira terminaría.

Un cansado y largo suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando abatido se sentaba sobre la solitaria cama, mirando a la vecina que por las últimas dos noches había permanecido completamente olvidada por un desconsiderado peliazul bicolor de ojos grana que lo había estado evitando desde aquel infame beso.

De acuerdo, el primer día agradeció la distancia que Kai impuso, le había dado el tiempo para meditar un poco y tranquilizarse… pero la ausencia del ruso a la mañana siguiente, a la puesta del sol y a la salida de la luna fue demasiado. Decidido había ido a buscarlo al amanecer siguiente, no quería que el peliazul pensara que estaba molesto o que le culpaba de algo, quería asegurarle que seguían siendo amigos. Le encontró entrenando, era de esperarse, lo que no esperó fue encontrar al Kai seco, frío e indiferente de hace años. El soviético ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de hablar cuando le ordenó tajante que olvidara lo sucedido y jamás volver a mencionar que algo pasó; para volver a ignorarle el resto del día.

Inicialmente la actitud de Kai le hizo enfadar, no podía creer cómo se comportaba y su manera de tratarle, pero a medida que pasaba el día… a medida que cada segundo el único pensamiento en su cabeza era el estoico ruso, una nueva verdad se asomó en su mente. El real motivo por el cual la actitud de Kai simplemente dolía tanto.

-¿Rei? – la voz de Max nuevamente le sacó de sus pensamiento, mas el asiático no hizo señal de moverse; con cuidado el rubio se sentó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Me dirás qué sucedió entre ustedes? – preguntó cauteloso, Rei simplemente cerró los ojos y negro con la cabeza en un movimiento lento y elegante. Max tuvo la impresión de que su amigo estaba cargando el peso del mundo sobre los hombros y la desolación perfectamente legible en sus rasgos, eran la escenificación más clara de un corazón roto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_-Infelices…- susurró Kai luego de asegurarse que las personas que le seguían no les habían visto. Resopló molesto y se volvió hacia Rei, quien aun recuperaba aliento tras la inesperada persecución en la que él y Kai se habían visto sorprendidos._

_-¿Se fueron ya? – consiguió articular con algo de aire en su voz._

_-Hn… por ahora – replicó el ruso sentándose junto al otro en la base de aquel enorme árbol que les había servido de provisional escondite. Esos pseudo reporteros no dejaban de hostigarlo, no importaba a dónde llegara, siempre estaban ahí acosándolo para conocer cualquier detalle del millonario heredero de Voltaire._

_-Kai, mira…- llamó el pelinegro haciendo que el mayor llevara sus ojos a donde indicaba- no había visto un atardecer así desde que salí de China… es hermoso…-_

_Sí. Lo era. En realidad lo era… Kai miró el paisaje y se preguntó hacía cuánto que el mismo no admiraba tal espectáculo como lo hacía ahora, sin más preocupación que no dejar escapar los detalles de la luz del sol sobre las rechonchas nubes en el cielo._

_-Oye Kai… ¿se ven atardeceres así en Rusia? – _

_Una elegante ceja azul mercurio se enarcó ante la pregunta y dos pupilas carmesí se posaron suspicaces en el nekojin. Rei soltó una leve risilla nerviosa y apartó apenado su mirada del otro, doblando las rodillas para llevarlas a su pecho y recargar sobre ellas su barbilla._

_-Lo siento, es una pregunta tonta… por supuesto que en Rusia también se ven atardeceres…-_

_-No como éstos- respondió finalmente el soviético, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y volviendo su mirada al horizonte._

_-¿Entonces, nunca habías visto uno así? – insistió cauteloso el asiático, Kai resopló divertido curvando la comisura izquierda de sus labios._

_-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo… mis padres me trajeron a la torre de Tokio y pasamos ahí todo el día. Era igual a este… recuerdo perfectamente la manera en que la luz se reflejaba en los rostros de mis padres, se veían tan… felices… -_

_-Hmm, es un lindo recuerdo Kai – comentó suavemente Rei, no deseaba romper la atmósfera que había llevado al peliazul a contarle algo de su infancia. Una melancólica sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al imaginar la escena._

_-Es el único que tengo de ellos, pero es sólo eso, un recuerdo.- replicó algo crudo, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que había dicho, reprendiéndose por haber bajado la guardia y hablar de algo tan íntimo con tal facilidad._

_-Algún día te bastará… yo no tengo ninguno de mis padres –susurró, girando el rostro para sonreír artificialmente al ruso, que ahora le miraba curioso en espera de que continuara- Mamá murió cuando tenía sólo meses de vida y nadie supo jamás quién fue mi padre. – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su mira al ahora casi desaparecido crepúsculo._

_-¿Los extrañas?_

_-Cómo hacerlo, nunca los tuve. Además, siempre he estado rodeado de gente que me quiere y se han convertido en mi familia._

_Los ojos de Kai estaban fijos en las facciones del nekojin, los últimos rastros de luz le acariciaban etéreos, acentuando sus agraciados rasgos y dorados ojos. Pero esa belleza no podía ocultar la melancolía que toda su aura desprendía en ese momento. Kai miró nuevamente al horizonte, para luego agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos._

_-Extrañarlos no tiene nada que ver con la gente que está a tu alrededor- musitó, más para sí mismo que para el pelinegro con una indescifrable emoción en su voz que erizó la piel de Rei._

_-Lo sé – murmuró igualmente suave, igualmente comprensivo; dejando que su cabeza se inclinara hasta recargarse en el hombro del peliazul. Ambos necesitaban ese ligero contacto, esa presencia física de que no estaban solos en el mundo._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

El movimiento del autobús al ser encendido trajo conciencia a Rei, quien por primera vez desde que abordara el vehículo retiraba su perdida mirada de la ventanilla para recorrer con ella el interior del camión. Una arruga se formó entre sus cejas al percatarse de que no estaba imaginando la ausencia de uno de los miembros de los Bladebreakers dentro del transporte. Cuando sintió que el camión comenzaba a moverse, e inmediato se levantó de su asiento para llegar al frente y cuestionar por qué avanzaban si aun faltaba un pasajero por abordar.

-Kai dijo que llegaría por su cuenta – replicó Kenny. Ignorando la punzada en su pecho por el nuevo desaire, Rei demandó decidido y molesto descender del autobús.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué tengo que dar diez vueltas más que los demás? – se quejó Tyson con un mohín en el rostro que sólo generó risillas entre los menores._

_-Porque soy el capitán y lo ordeno Tyson – replicó indiferente Kai, mirando al menor con aburrimiento, completamente impasible a sus quejas._

_-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Sólo lo haces para molestarme, en cambio a Rei no le has exigido que corra ni una sola vuelta el día de hoy! _

_-Tengo mis razones Gragner – El aludido, conocido por no saber cuando retirase presionó más al peliazul._

_-¡Ah sí, pues quiero saberlas 'señor-soy-frío-e-indiferente'! ¡Quiero saber por qué tienes esa preferencia por Rei! –_

_Los agudos ojos grana del ruso se afilaron fieros y la unión de sus cejas sobre el puente de su nariz le dio a todo su rostro un marco de imponencia que helaba las venas. Los Bladebreakers incluido Rei tragaron en seco ante la visión de un terriblemente enfadado ruso._

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Gragner.- espetó bajo y mordaz- El día que te conviertas en un oponente digno de pelea, un compañero leal e inteligente que no limita su tiempo libre a sólo comer; ese día te trataré con el respeto que a él le tengo._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados, no sólo de escuchar lo que Kai pensaba del asiático miembro el equipo; para la mayoría, esa era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar al ruso más de cinco palabras juntas. Rei sin embargo, no podía dejar de oír el eco de sus palabras dentro de su cabeza y sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de calor._

_La voz de Kai volvió a imponerse, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre los Bladebreakers._

_-Si no quieres que agregue cinco vueltas más empieza de una vez. – El dueño de Dragoon pestañeó asustado, para enseguida alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, dejando un ligero rastro de tierra levantada de lo rápido que giró y comenzó a correr._

_-Y ustedes, más vale que dejen de comer tanta azúcar o la próxima sesión lo acompañaran – ordenó tajante, haciendo temblar a los pequeños, que de inmediato balbucearon algo y se retiraron del lugar, dejando a los dos mayores solos._

_Rei escuchó un bufido y regresó su mirada hacia el soviético, quien portaba una innegable sonrisa de satisfacción y burla, una que conjugaba perfectamente con el brillo de travesura que se podía apreciar en sus ojos._

_-A veces eres realmente cruel con ellos – murmuró Rei con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Kai le miró un segundo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca y un rápido guiño en el ojo, fue el último gesto que hizo antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Siendo honesto, realmente no esperaba que estuviese en la recién entregada habitación, pero era el primer lugar donde por lógica debía empezar su búsqueda. Salió del solitario lugar y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de las habitaciones que la BBA había tenido reservadas para todos los equipos que participaban en la gira, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que le indicará en dónde podía estar al desconsiderado ruso.

Por extraña coincidencia, la respuesta llegó en la forma de un delgado y alto joven de intensos ojos azul cielo e inconfundible cabello rojizo, que venía a su encuentro desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿estás perdido gatito? – preguntó sarcástico el altivo capitán, acercándose a donde se hallaba petrificado el pelinegro. Su irónica sonrisa se acentuó al ver el fruncido rostro del nekojin.

Rei no supo por qué… no supo de donde vino la idea de que el otro sabría exactamente qué sucedía; pero su boca se abrió antes que se diera cuenta que su voz ya se escuchaba.

-¿En dónde está Kai?

El dueño de Wolfborg le miró detenidamente, enarcando una ceja al tono de voz demandante y seguro que había usado el chino. Su mirada era escrutadora e intensa, cualquiera podría haberse intimidado con ella; pero años de convivir con la penetrante mirada de Kai ya le habían echo inmune a otras.

El minuto de hermético silencio entre ambos fue roto cuando Rei comenzó a caminar nuevamente, decidido a pasar a Tala si no pensaba ayudarle y continuar con su búsqueda.

-Está con Bryan – la voz del ruso le detuvo en seco. Rei giró para mirar por sobre su hombro la seriedad en el rostro pálido del lobo. No necesitó decirle nada más, comprendió el resto de la oración. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y una descarga de adrenalina y temor bombardeó su asustado sistema nervioso.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_El alta voz dentro de los vestidores de los Bladebreakers anunciaba que sólo quedaban dos minutos para iniciar la pelea. Tyson, Max y Kenny se levantaron de la banca cuando Rei lo hizo, los tres chicos le desearon suerte, le aseguraron que ganaría y que estarían en la tribuna apoyándolo. Tyson agregó casi al abandonar el cuarto, que barriera el suelo con 'el ruso'._

_  
Rei rió por lo bajo y les despidió para entonces centrar su atención en el silente acompañante que aun permanecía en el lugar. Kai se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, recargando su espalda contra la pared, cabeza gacha, parpados cerrados y brazos al pecho cruzados sobre el. Rei suspiró divertido al verle, era la típica posición 'hiwatari'; se encaminó hasta donde estaba el capitán del equipo, sabía que el soviético seguía aun en contra de esta pelea, hacía tan solo unas horas que habían tenido una discusión sobre su participación… y Kai se había marchado molesto…_

_Encontrarlo en los vestidores del estadio cuando llegó, devolvió al nekojin su seguridad y confianza. Saber que el peliazul estaba ahí apoyándole le hacía sentir inigualablemente protegido._

_-Kai tengo que irme ya…- llamó suavemente, mas el ruso no movió un solo músculo-…descuida tuve un buen entrenador, seguro ganaré. – bromeó, mas no obtuvo respuesta del mayor… ciertamente estaba ahí, pero era obvio que seguía molesto. Entristecido, Rei suspiró resignado desviando la mirada. Meció la cabeza para despejarla y se dio media vuelta._

_No pudo más que dar un par de pasos antes de sentir su muñeca izquierda ser sujetada con firme gentileza, deteniendo su avance. Rei se giró sobre sí para encarar al ruso, encontrándolo erguido y observándolo fijamente._

_La mirada del peliazul era intensa… emotivamente intensa… era una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad, más sus rasgos permanecían serenos e indescifrables. Rei se sintió arrastrado al profundo mar carmesí que eran los ojos de Kai, tan llenos de vehemencia y pasión… vagamente tuvo la conciencia de preguntarse si es que siempre habían sido así de expresivos y nunca antes lo había notado… si es que siempre habían sido así de… hermosos._

_No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, su muñeca fue jalada suavemente, tirando de todo su cuerpo para que por inercia éste diera el paso que le separaba del cuerpo del soviético. Rei apenas registró ese hecho cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos envolver suavemente su cintura y apegarle al ruso con seguridad._

_El calor del cuerpo de Kai contra el suyo fue instantáneo, electrificante e hipnótico; por instinto sus brazos se elevaron por sobre aquellos que le aseguraban como si fuera la posesión más sagrada que contenían. Sintió bajo sus dedos los marcados músculos de Kai y la redonda forma de sus hombros antes de que sus brazos se cruzaran tras el cuello del ruso, anclándose a él. Kai aferró el cuerpo del nekojin contra el propio, efectivamente eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la semi escondía entre el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro, embriagándose de su aroma._

_Todo el momento fue vivido en cámara lenta por Rei y le resultó completa y desconcertantemente erótico. Nunca nadie le había sostenido así, ni buscado refugio en su cuerpo como Kai lo hacia ahora. Nunca antes se había sentido tan necesitado y apreciado como en éste momento. _

_No existió nada más. No estadio. No pelea. No advertencia de que la batalla estaba por comenzar._

_Sólo existía él. Sólo existía Kai. Sólo sus brazos. Sólo su calor. Sólo su voz susurrándole al oído aplastar a Bryan y regresar en una pieza a él._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Llegas tarde –

-… -

-¿Qué, no habrá superficial plática entre nosotros antes de pelar?-

-… -

-Bien, como quieras Hiwatari – replicó el ruso de cortos cabellos liliáceos, quien sonreía cínico y sacaba su disparador, observando la estoica posición en la que su rival permanecía. Arrugó el rostro molesto, odiaba esa superioridad con que Kai aguardaba hasta el último segundo para lanzar su blade.

-3… 2… 1 ¡Let it rip!

Al unísono ambos blades salieron disparados y enseguida se engancharon en una pelea frontal directa, haciendo rechinar sus giratorios anillos, arrojando chispas por la fricción con que se frotaban.

El rostro de Kai permanecía impasible, mirando cómo Dranzer resistía la embestida del otro, pero una pelea directa con el pelilavanda no le daría una victoria sencilla, no contra Bryan… eso fue algo que recalcó muchas veces en el entrenamiento que hizo con el nekojin. Inesperadamente el blade de Bryan se retiró, sacando de balance el disco de Kai. Con un ágil movimiento Falborg cambió su trayectoria, aceleró su movimiento y comenzó a atacar a Dranzer desde diversos ángulos con irrefrenable fuerza, empujando al disco a ser arrinconado contra una de las paredes de la improvisada arena de beyblade en que se convirtió aquel callejón.

Un particular ataque hizo que Dranzer se estrellara contra unas abandonadas cajas en el lugar, la colisión no hizo mucho daño al disco, pero si distrajo al peliazul.

De las derrumbadas cajas un pequeño y asustado gatito de pelaje pardo y ojos dorados, salió corriendo hasta desaparecer a lo lejos. Kai siguió su trayectoria todo el tiempo

-¡Ataca ahora! – gritó Bryan de pronto, despertando al peliazul de su trance para ver como el disco del otro acertaba un golpe directo contra su blade. El impacto fue tan intenso que él mismo resintió su fuerza y la onda expansiva derrumbó a un mal parado bicolor, quien de inmediato llevó una de sus manos a su costado. Le tomó segundos recuperar su postura, aunque cada movimiento de su cuerpo le lanzó punzadas de dolor que recorrieron toda su anatomía.

Una sonrisa socarrona se mostró en sus labios, al ver como Bryan se enfurecía de encontrar todavía a Dranzer girando inmutable.

-Buen intento Kuznetzov, pero necesitarás más que eso para ganarme.-murmuró reuniendo toda su energía para ordenar un nuevo ataque de Dranzer, que de inmediato repelió al blade del pelilavanda haciéndolo retroceder sin piedad.

-Voy a destruirte Hiwatari –rezongó el otro- ¡y contigo fuera nada me impedirá, destrozar al imbécil de Kon!

Los ojos de Kai destilaron furia y su mandíbula se tensó férrea. La sola mención de Rei en la boca de Bryan le hizo arder la sangre. Nunca. Nunca permitiría que Bryan ni nadie le pusiera un dedo encima. Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora; por ello había aceptado pelear contra el mayor.

-¡Vamos Falborg, ataca! – ordenó Bryan nuevamente, su blade de inmediato comenzó a arremeter contra Dranzer, que luchaba por resistir sus embestidas. Kai apretó los dientes, estaba resintiendo la fuerza de cada golpe, pero aun así, derrotar a Bryan no debería ser tan complicado, sabía que podía deshacerse de él si sólo se concentraba en hacerlo… pero ese era el problema, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera un joven de apiñonada piel y largo cabello azabache.

Dos días sin cruzar palabra con él y ya lo extrañaba. Su compañía, su plática, su mediación entre los menores con él; su sonrisa, la tranquilidad que le acompañaba siempre que estaba a su lado. Necesitaba verlo… sentirlo cerca… sin Rei al alcance, algo dentro de él se encontraba vacío.

-¡Aggh! – Kai se quejó al ser alcanzado por un incisivo golpe de Falborg, su cuerpo salió despedido contra la pared, estrellándose contra ella duramente. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cubrirse con los brazos ante la bola de energía que se dirigía hacia él. ¿En qué momento había salido la bestia bit de Bryan?

El impacto de semejante ataque levantó una cortina de humo y polvo que los envolvió por minutos. Con trabajo Kai se incorporó del suelo, sujetando uno de sus hombros para mitigar el dolor. Su blade estaba dañado, pero seguía girando. Aun respirando entrecortadamente y con laceraciones en todo su cuerpo, Kai permanecía con su rostro inalterable y orgulloso.

Bryan sonrió cruel, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Si te arrodillas ante mí y pides clemencia, talvez te perdone y no destruya tu preciado Dranzer.-

-¡KAI!

Antes que el peliazul bicolor tuviera oportunidad de responder, el sonido de un angustiado grito hizo eco en el extremo de aquel callejón. Erizando la piel del peliazul al reconocer a quién pertenecía esa voz que llamaba desesperado su nombre. Incrédulo, el ruso se giró tres cuartos para ver a sólo metros de distancia la figura de Rei correr por el estrecho pasadizo tratando de llegar hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¡Los acabaré a ambos! – gritó enérgico Bryan, llamando a su bestia para ordenar un ataque contra el indefenso nekojin, que al percatarse de que el ruso dirigía su asalto hacia él, no pudo mas que paralizarse. Los sentidos de Kai despertaron alertas, tenía que protegerlo.

-¡Dranzer! -Reuniendo todo lo que le quedaba de energía y explotándola al límite, Kai llamó a su preciado fénix al cambo de batalla. La majestuosa ave emergió envuelta en llamas y a la orden de su dueño, no sólo detuvo el ataque de Falborg, sino que devolvió el golpe derribando a la bestia y haciendo que el blade se fracturara, imposibilitándolo para continuar.

El destrozado blade fue a parar a los pies de un sorprendido Bryan, cuya expresión denotaba lo incrédulo que estaba de haber perdido… ¡no era posible! ¡Kai estaba lastimado, desconcentrado y débil, de dónde diablos había sacado la fuerza para invocar a su fénix y vencer a su halcón! Levantó sus ojos a su aguerrido rival, para encontrarse con la flameante mirada carmesí observándolo con real y verdadero odio. Toda el aura de Hiwatari era amenazante, desprendía cólera y ferocidad… nunca antes le había visto de esa manera y resultaba aterrador.

Se inclinó para tomar su arruinado blade, arrugando el rostro al mirar nuevamente a su oponente.

-Nos volveremos a ver – espetó iracundo, para luego dar media vuelta y dejar atrás al escalofriante sensación de estar bajo las pupilas de Hiwatari.

Tensos minutos pasaron luego de la partida de Bryan. El sorpresivo ataque y la consecuente defensa en la que se vio envuelto aun pasaban frente a sus ojos, petrificándolo. No fue sino hasta que escuchó el dolido resoplo que emitió el peliazul que volvió a la realidad.

-¿K-Kai? – la suave voz del asiático resonó en aquel silencio. Lentamente Kai miró sobre su hombro al expectante nekojin. Sus ojos se engancharon en las doraras orbes por eternos segundos, en los cuales los dos pudieron ver claramente el alivio del otro al volver a encontrarse. Sin embargo, el peliazul arrugó el rostro y se giró nuevamente para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de él.

Rei sintió una nueva y profunda punzada en el pecho, mas el enfado fue mayor en esta ocasión. Kai pretendía eludirlo nuevamente, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría.

_Continuará…_

_Miles de gracias por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho._

_Un agradecimiento especial a _**okami reiko**_ por el detalle de la bestia bit de Bryan! Gracias!  
**A todos los que les guste la pareja Kai x Rei, les invito a visitar un foro dedicado a ellos la URL está en mi perfil. Gracias.**_


	5. Aceptación

_Este Fic esta dedicado a KeaLangrey, _

_¡Miles de años después, pero está terminado, espero te guste pkño, tqeromuchu!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 Aceptación**

No le tomó más que un par de minutos darle alcance, pero encontrar a Kai recargado pesadamente contra la pared en cansada posición, con la respiración dificultosa y presionando fuertemente su costado, no era la imagen que esperaba encontrar al llegar hasta él; esta era una imagen que hacía a su corazón punzar angustiado y a su cuerpo estremecerse desesperado por confortarle entre sus brazos, borrando ese gesto de dolor con sus consoladoras caricias.

Rei tomó aire y determinado a hacer algo más que sólo ver a Kai, se encaminó hacia el ojirojo, quien al escuchar el roce de sus pasos se enderezó de inmediato y trató de continuar su huida.

-¡Espera Kai! – llamó preocupado el asiático, sujetando el brazo del peliazul cuando éste parecía trastabillar al intentar acelerar su paso para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, orgulloso como sólo Hiwatari era, Kai rechazó el tibio toque de los dedos de Rei sobre su piel, gruñendo molesto y safando su brazo del otro en un despectivo movimiento.

-No me toques. No necesito de tu ayuda – espetó entredientes mirando cruel al nekojin, quien tragándose el pinchazo en su pecho por el desprecio de Kai, simplemente enarcó una ceja desafiante.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó irónico, elevando un brazo y dejando que sus dedos se cerrasen en un puño que cayó ligeramente fuerte contra el hombro del ruso. Al instante Kai contuvo un jadeo de dolor e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no caer por el desequilibrio que tan simple acción le provocó.

-Yo creo que sí – murmuró Rei con aire se suficiencia. Los ojos fuego de Kai se clavaron iracundos en su persona y el asiático sonrió inocentemente en respuesta. Mas –tenía que admitir- aunque el soviético pareciera realmente exhausto físicamente, su mirada seguía tan intensa, intimidante y altiva como siempre, además el tono hosco de su voz no dejaba duda de su actual furia.

-Déjame. Solo. –demandó, empujando débilmente al chino, quien bufó exasperado y en un arranque de agallas sujetó de nuevo al ruso, empujándolo contra la pared y arrinconándolo ahí, un sorprendido y fatigado Kai no reaccionó a tiempo para evadirle.

-Necio desconsiderado – gruñó Rei, arrugando el rostro- No estás en condición de ordenarme nada, así que elige: vienes por tu cuenta o te arrastraré conmigo, de cualquier forma no pienso dejarte aquí.

La mirada de Kai permaneció inmutable sobre el pelinegro, su rostro contraído por el fuego del enfado y la sombra de dolor físico. Se esforzaba por permanecer erguido y amenazante pero notaba a su cuerpo resentido por las casi cuatro noches de insomnio que llevaba acuestas, el poco alimento ingerido y el enorme gasto de energía que Bryan le obligó a usar para detener a Falborg antes de alcanzar al pelinegro. Intentó agudizar su mirada contra Rei, pero el chino simplemente le ignoraba con una facilidad desesperante.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? – preguntó con un tinte de desconfianza en su voz, no entendía que hacía Rei a su lado, cuando hacía unos días le había rechazado. Los dorados ojos del pelinegro, le vieron ansiosos y apenados por unos instantes y luego se desviaron hacia algún punto lejos de Kai, mientras mordía nervioso su labio inferior, meditando su respuesta. El ligero sonroje en sus mejillas le daban un aire de vulnerabilidad que al ruso se le antojó irresistible y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantar su mano y tocar la coloreada piel de ese perfecto rostro.

-Porque… porque _tu_ me interesas Kai – dijo finalmente, levantando nuevamente sus ojos para enfrentar al ojirojo, quien tras escucharle y notar el renovado brillo de su mirada, no puso mayor resistencia cuando Rei pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura para brindarle estabilidad al momento de emprender su caminata de vuelta al hotel.

Kai no permitió que el chino cargara del todo su peso, ni que fuera un soporte; se esforzó por mantenerse solo a cada paso dado. Mas no hesitó en pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de Rei y atraerlo contra sí con seguridad, deleitándose con su reconfortante y cálida cercanía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Llegar al hotel donde se habían estado hospedando les tomó casi quince minutos cuando pudieron haber llegado en sólo cinco. Kai parecía cansarse a cada paso y el asiático no quiso presionarlo en acelerar un arribo que igualmente sucedería en algún momento. Además, siendo honesto con él mismo, tener junto a Kai –como lo tenía ahora- era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, después de haberse ignorado por casi tres días.

Al llegar a la recepción del elegante hotel, Rei cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Ellos ya no tenían una habitación en el lugar. Resopló por lo bajo, mas siguió su caminar hasta que alcanzó los sillones que adornaban la estancia del lugar, dejando que Kai tomara asiento en ellos para que descansara un poco. Le ofreció una suave sonrisa y le anunció que no tardaría con la llave del cuarto; el ruso le miró escéptico pero no dijo nada, dedicándose a observarle atentamente mientras Rei se alejaba hacia la recepción.

-No, lo siento joven, pero sin depósito no puedo darle habitación – expresó la joven que le atendía educadamente, mientras retorcía nerviosa un par de cabellos que colgaban por sobre su hombro.

-Oh vamos… Kara – dijo el pelinegro tras leer el nombre de la chica en su identificación- te aseguro que en cuanto me des habitación y me comunique con la BBA, se hará el depósito que necesitas – respondió Rei, sonriendo a la chica y usando una tono de voz elocuente y seductor.

-Te aseguro que sabré agradecértelo- La joven rió tímida mordiendo nerviosa el bolígrafo que traía en la mano, al parecer considerar su propuesta. Rei estaba seguro que la chica aceptaría, un guiño más y ella se sonrojaba. Conseguiría esa habitación antes de que su acompañante se percatara.

-Cargue la habitación a mi cuenta – Una voz firme, controlada y ligeramente adusta sonó a la espalda de Rei, quien se volvió sorprendido para toparse a sólo escasos centímetros de Kai. El soviético miraba molesto a la recepcionista mientras le extendía una pequeña y dorada tarjeta plástica.

-¡Kai, no debiste moverte! – dijo preocupado sujetando al instante al ruso, quien se dejó abrazar por el chino sin protestar, de hecho recargándose un poco contra él, para inquietud de Rei y confusión de la recepcionista.

-¿Y bien? – demandó serio, sobresaltando a la distraída muchacha quien apenada hizo el check in de los jóvenes lo más pronto que pudo, temerosa siquiera de mirar un segundo completo al regio peliazul. Rei rió ligeramente entretenido de ver cómo la chica se comportaba por la presencia de Kai. No era la primera vez que veía el poder que la figura del estoico ruso tenía sobre las jovencitas y siempre resultaba divertido de observar.

Su turno de sentir esa fuerza llegó también, cuando Kai se inclinaba sobre él para alcanzar su oído y susurrarle con voz baja y ronca un '_Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto Kon'_. A pesar del murmullo con que habló, el coraje estaba impreso en su voz. Desconcertado, Rei levantó la vista para enfrentar la de Kai, tuvo que tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al ver en las pupilas rubí del ruso, la contenida ira y el intenso celo que bullía en peliazul. Rei asintió como respuesta, no confiaba en que su voz no se quebraría por las cosquillas que atacaban su vientre.

-A-Aquí tienen…- dijo la chica aun visiblemente nerviosa. Kai simplemente le dedicó una fulminante mirada y tomó las tarjetas. Rei sin embargo, le agradeció y sonrió amable, sólo para ser '_sutilmente_' jalado por el brazo de Kai sobre sus hombros, en silente orden de retirada. El ruso no dejó de apresarlo posesivamente contra sí durante todo el trayecto a la habitación.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Apenas entraron, Rei no se detuvo a admirar la decoración del sitio como era su costumbre. No, esta vez se dedicó a llevar a un exhausto Kai hasta la cama en donde el ruso cayó pesadamente, resoplando aliviado cuando su cuerpo finalmente se extendía sobre el mullido colchón. Satisfecho de su posición, Kai cedió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y llevar sus pulmones con aire, mientras sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse por fin. ¡Ese maldito Bryan! Había aprovechado demasiado bien su falta de concentración en la pelea… pero había valido la pena.

Kai sintió movimiento y entreabrió sus ojos. Rei estaba ya sentado a su lado con el botiquín en las manos, un par de botellas de agua y una pequeña hielera que seguramente se encontraba en el frigobar de la habitación. Observó atento como el pelinegro vería el contenido de una de las botellas de agua en el recipiente y luego sumergía varias gasas en dentro.

Cuando las doradas pupilas se fijaron en Kai, el ruso abrió completamente sus parpados y movió la cabeza un poco, para poder verle mejor. Rei sonrió tranquilo y luego de abrir la otra botella se inclinó hacia el peliazul con ella, ofreciéndosela. El ruso se incorporó un poco para beber el preciado líquido, apagando con el la sequedad que sentía en su garganta. Uno de los brazos de Rei se deslizó por debajo de su espalda para ayudarle a sostenerse mientras bebía. Cuando dio por satisfecha su sed simplemente se dejó caer contra el colchón, se sorprendió de encontrar justo bajo su cuello una compresa de agua fría. Miró al asiático y asintió en agradecimiento, el esfuerzo físico lo tenía agotado y sintiendo ligera fiebre, la refrescante sensación le hizo soltar un resoplo complaciente de sus labios, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Permanecieron cerrados cuando comenzó a sentir que Rei limpiaba los rasguños y raspones que se apreciaban en su piel debido a la pelea. Los dedos del nekojin eran hábiles y gentiles, tenían movimientos suaves y tranquilos, mas contenían la presión necesaria para efectuar la limpieza de su herida. A veces, lograba sentir la punta de sus dedos rozar contra su piel mientras realizaba su tarea y era en esos pequeños segundos que millones de escalofríos erizaban su dermis… y le encantaba.

-¿Kai? – llamó quedamente el pelinegro, no queriendo perturbar al aparente sopor del ruso. El aludido solo gruño como respuesta.

-¿Por qué peleabas con Bryan?

Los ojos del ruso se abrieron al instante, clavándose en las doradas orbes del asiático. Aprensión, curiosidad y culpabilidad se distinguían en el brillo triste en sus ojos ámbar. Esos ojos que suplicaban una respuesta y a los que Kai –como muchas veces antes- no pudo resistir. Cualquier intento de no contestar y mantenerle ignorante de lo sucedido fue socavado.

-Un reto.

Rei le miró escéptico uno segundos, abrió la boca para cuestionar algo más pero volvió a cerrarla. Desvió su mirada y concentrarse en limpiar un rasguño bastante notorio permaneció en silencio.

Su expresión sin embargo, se notaba tensa y a cada segundo sus cejas se contraían más sobre su nariz. El ruso lo observó atento, sabía que la curiosidad natural de Rei no estaba saciada con tan simple y ambigua respuesta, también sabía que esa arruga entre sus cejas demostraba su intento por comprender más allá de sus palabras.

-No, no me basta – dijo y una mínima sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kai al escucharle- ¿Por qué Bryan querría retarte a sólo horas de partir? Pero más importante¿qué razón podría tener par hacerlo? - Cuestionó analítico, clavando sus inquisitivas pupilas en el peliazul que permaneció sin revelar nada más. Aun así su silencio daba respuestas al asiático, quien entrecerrando en suspicacia los ojos y tomado dato de cada mínimo detalle en la postura y gesto de Kai, recontó sus propias preguntas.

-El no quería pelear contigo… –Emitió con aseveración-…pero tú aceptaste el reto por alguien más… y sólo hay un jugador en los Bladebreakers con quien Bryan querría otra batalla¿cierto?

Nuevamente sólo silencio por parte de Kai, mas Rei sabía que estaba en lo correcto y el ligero brillo delator en los ojos grana se lo confirmaban. El nekojin arrugó el rostro y sus manos formaron dos puños molestos, al entender lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – demandó saber, sintiendo una punzada de ansiedad, culpa y ofensa al mismo tiempo. Kai apartó la mirada y su acción no hizo sino consternar más al nekojin, quien alcanzó su mentón y giró su rostro para que le encarara.

-¿No confías en mí y en el jugador que soy?

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces qué es Kai?

-Sin la supervisión de un estadio, Kuznetsov habría hecho todo por destruirte y yo… -respondió finalmente, levantando su mano para sujetar la del pelinegro y retirarla suavemente de su rostro. Kai no le soltó. -…no permitiría que te lastimara de nuevo Rei.

Completamente hipnotizado por la emoción contenida en la voz y mirada de Kai; sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse por las mariposas que se arrebolaban en su estómago por las palabras del otro; Rei no se percató del movimiento que el soviético realizaba para incorporarse y terminar sentado frente suyo.

-_Rei…_-

Kai le admiraba, como si fuera una hermosa pintura a la cual rendir pleitesía. Kai le abrumaba con su cercanía al grado de saberse capaz de sucumbir por una sola caricia. Kai le paralizaba y hacía explotar cada célula de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina le hizo reaccionar, Kai acariciaba su mejilla con una suavidad hechizante. Instintivamente Rei ladeó el rostro para apoyarlo contra su palma, cerrando los ojos para incrementar la sensación.

-Lo lamento tanto Kai, no fue mi intención rechazarte aquel día.- musitó quedo, temiendo romper el momento entre ambos, pero no soportando más el no disculparse, el no aclararle lo que realmente le había pasado y como se sentía ahora.

-No debí besarte, yo lo lamento- respondió el ruso luego de tomarse unos segundos para entender a lo que el asiático se refería, paseando su pulgar suavemente por la tersa mejilla del chino. El pelinegro frunció un poco el entrecejo y giró su rostro lejos del contacto de Kai, haciendo que el ruso sintiera un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho por su acción.

Kai resopló derrotado, meneando su cabeza en silente y autoimpuesta reprimenda.

-Descuida, no volverá a suceder

-¡No! –replicó al instante el chino, volviendo su mirada al resignado rostro del ruso, sus manos se sujetaron a la playera que portaba, haciendo dos firmes puños con la tela. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el mayor, sus ojos le miraron anhelante, su rostro reflejando su desespero.

-… es que… yo…- Rei mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo su corazón golpetear acelerado, su cuerpo comenzar a arder y su rostro teñirse de ese calor, con el que seguramente un rosete aparecería en sus mejillas.

-Kai… me gustas… pero nunca me había gustado un chico antes… y yo me asusté… pero luego te alejaste… y… me dejaste solo… y yo…

-También me gustas Kon… –interrumpió el ruso, portando una sutil sonrisa en los labios, alcanzando en ambas manos el rostro del menor, acercándolo hasta el propio con suavidad y lentitud

-No tienes idea cuánto…- susurró sobre los labios del chino, quien sin oponer resistencia alguna dejó que cerrara la ínfima distancia entre sus rostros para volver a sentir el roce tibio de sus labios acariciar su boca, lenta y acompasadamente, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara y su espina se estremeciera con la sensación. La tela atrapada entre sus dedos se frunció más, cuando Rei intentó sacar de sí la intensa y placentera sensación que la lengua del peliazul pidiendo acceso a su boca te provocaba. Kai volvió a disfrutar del sabor del chino, recorriendo y memorizando cada rincón de la dulce cavidad, moviendo sus brazos para envolver entre ellos la figura del pelinegro y atraerlo aun más contra su cuerpo.

Rei se dejó embriagar por cada caricia que los hábiles labios del ruso regalaban a su boca. ¡Dioses cómo había deseado que le besara de nuevo, jadeó sutilmente al sentirse apresado y se dejó llevar cuando Kai volvía a tumbarse sobre la cama, trayéndolo consigo para descansar parcialmente sobre su cuerpo.

Con un último y lento mordisco en su labio inferior, Kai liberó su boca. Ambos respirando entrecortadamente, con sus rostros sonrojados y un intenso y anhelante brillo en sus ojos, se miraban como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Aunque en ese preciso instante, no había nada más allá del dorado y carmesí adorándose mutuamente.

Rei fue el primero en romper el silencio, dedicándole una sensual sonrisa al ruso que permanecía atrapado debajo suyo, y que ahora mezclaba sus dedos entre su melena oscura para dejarlos pasear en ella con evidente deleite.

-Apuesto a que deseabas hacer eso hace mucho tiempo –dijo divertido, arrancándole una torcida sonrisa al peliazul. Kai intentó incorporarse de nuevo e invertir posiciones, pero una fuerte punzada en su costado le hizo sisear adolorido y tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

Preocupado, Rei recordó la condición física de Kai y se maldijo por olvidarlo tan desconsideradamente. Se levantó de inmediato, mirando como el ruso sostenía su costado y trataba de controlar la respiración.

-Déjame ver… - murmuró, levantando la playera que el ruso portaba para ver el hinchado morete que su cuerpo lucía. Rei contuvo el aliento, debía doler bastante y por la forma en que lucía el golpe, había sido perfectamente ejecutado para dañar a su oponente. De no ser Kai el hombre fuerte y saludable que era, esa herida habría terminado quebrado sus costillas.

Buscando una crema analgésica entre el botiquín y un par de vendas, Rei se dispuso a atender la última herida de Kai, quien entendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro con dificultad se incorporó de nuevo, permitiendo que tras la aplicación del ungüento, el chino fajara su torso para brindarle el soporte suficiente a su cuerpo y que el golpe no lastimara más de lo debido.

Con cuidado, Rei le ayudó a recostarse otra vez, resoplando cansado por el esfuerzo. Los calidos dedos del chino dejaron una tenue caricia sobre su mejilla y Kai, abrió los ojos.

-Llamaré al Señor Dickinson para avisarle dónde estamos y pediré algo de comer, descansa. –dijo en voz suave, mas con un innegable tinte de autoridad en su voz. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a realizar lo antes dicho, pero su muñeca fue detenida de pronto por un firme agarre que tiró de Rei con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarle sobre la figura del ruso.

-Hazlo después. Quédate-

Rei parpadeó. No le aturdió la imperativa oración, sino el tono gentil utilizado por Kai lo que le pareció desconcertantemente extraño e increíblemente sexy. Sonrió con ternura al convaleciente ruso y sin dudarlo, se descalzó para trepar a la cama y recostarse junto al peliazul, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro del ruso y sintiendo como el otro, pasaba un brazo por su cintura en un lánguido semiabrazo.

Suspiró emocionado con el tenue beso que Kai dejaba en su frente y se acunó más en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar al máximo el momento que experimentaba en brazos del ojigrana. Se sentía embriagado en éxtasis y colmado de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo, nunca pensó que alguien como Kai sería capaz de transmitir tal emoción… había tantas cosas por descubrir en el usualmente imperturbable capitán de los Bladebrakers.

Siendo realista, talvez nunca hubiera descubierto todo lo que podía ofrecer de no ser por la tonta petición que le habían hecho sus compañeros de equipo.

Solicitud a la que ahora se comprometía por voluntad propia y con toda su determinación.

_Haría feliz a Kai_.

**: fini :**

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, no tienen idea cómo lo valoro! Cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, yo ciertamente me divertí haciéndola. 0


End file.
